musiquesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Emerson, Lake
Emerson Lake and Palmer (ELP) est un groupe de rock progressif britannique Le groupe Les trois membres de ce qui fut un des premiers «supergroupes » sont : *Keith Emerson, ex-The Nice : claviers, né le 2 novembre 1944. *Greg Lake, ex-King Crimson : guitare, basse, chant, né le 10 novembre 1947. *Carl Palmer, ex-Atomic Rooster : batterie, percussions, né le 20 mars 1950. Biographie Créationhttp://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Emerson,_Lake_and_Palmer&action=edit&section=3 modifier Par deux fois, en 1969, The Nice (avec Keith Emerson) et King Crimson (avec Greg Lake) ont l'occasion de jouer dans les mêmes festivals. Emerson et Lake improvisent ensemble. Ils ont alors l'idée de former un trio clavier-basse-batterie et se mettent à la recherche d'un batteur. Avant d'embaucher Carl Palmer (qui officie alors chez Atomic Rooster), leur dévolu tombe d'abord sur Mitch Mitchell (batteur de Jimi Hendrix), qui décline l'offre, mais passe l'idée à Hendrix. Fatigué de la Jimi Hendrix Experience, il trouve l'idée intéressante, ce qui laisse spéculer la presse anglaise sur un possible HELP (Hendrix, Emerson, Lake & Palmer). Ils feront une jam à l'occasion du Festival de l'île de Wight en août 1970. Mais Hendrix meurt peu après. Débuts et succèshttp://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Emerson,_Lake_and_Palmer&action=edit&section=4 modifier Leur premier concert, relativement modeste, au Festival de l'île de Wight d'août 1970 marque la fin de l'époque Flower Power. Ils commencent ce concert par des coups de canons disposés de chaque côté de la scène, et dès lors, ils annoncent la couleur : ELP sera un groupe extravagant. Les quatre premières années du groupe sont une période fertile. Lake produit leurs six premiers albums, à commencer par Emerson, Lake and Palmer (1970), qui contient le tube Lucky Man et Take a Pebble. Tarkus (1971) est leur premier album-concept à succès, décrivant une histoire d' «évolution inversée ». Ils sortent, en mars 1971, un enregistrement public (àNewcastle, en Angleterre) de leur interprétation des Tableaux d'une exposition, de Modeste Moussorgski, (Pictures at an Exhibition). Vendu à prix imbattable, cet album contribue grandement au succès du groupe. L'année suivante, l'album Trilogy contiendra le single le plus vendu d'ELP, From the Beginning. Fin 1973, l'album Brain Salad Surgery, dont la pochette a été réalisée par H.R. Giger, devient l'album studio le plus connu du groupe. Les paroles sont en partie écrites par Peter Sinfield, qui était à la base du concept de King Crimson, et le seul parolier de leur quatre albums précédents. La tournée mondiale qui s'ensuit est illustrée par un autre enregistrement public, Welcome Back my Friends to the Show that Never Ends. ELP est au sommet de sa carrière lors du festival California Jam, en avril 1974, reléguant même Deep Purple en bas de l'affiche. Ce concert, diffusé à travers tous les États-Unis, est généralement considéré comme le point culminant de la carrière du groupe. Le son d'ELP est fortement dominé par l'orgue Hammond et le synthétiseur Moog du flamboyant claviériste Emerson. Les compositions du groupe sont principalement influencées par la musique classique, en plus du jazz et — d'après certains[Qui ?] — du hard rock. Nombre de leurs morceaux sont des arrangements ou contiennent des extraits de musique classique, et l'on peut dire qu'ils appartiennent au sous-genre du rock symphonique. Toutefois, leur style est exagéré, pour les critiques, et la blague populaire de l'époque est la suivante : «Comment épelez-vous prétentieux ? — ELP ». Sur scène, le groupe exhibe un mélange peu commun de virtuosité musicale et, par-dessus tout, d'exagération théâtrale manifeste. Leurs spectacles extravagants et souvent agressifs sont l'objet de nombreuses critiques, bien que, rétrospectivement, ils fassent plutôt pâle figure en comparaison de spectacles rocks ultérieurs : les effets théâtraux étaient limités à un tapis persan, un piano rotatif, quelques coups sur d'immenses gongs chinois et un orgue Hammond maltraité sur scène (c'était toujours le même orgue, appelé''L100'', et réparé chaque nuit pour le show suivant). Par ailleurs, Emerson insistait pour emporter avec lui en tournée un synthétiseur Moog complet, le fameux Moog Modular, ce qui s'avérait être un vrai cauchemar logistique. D'ailleurs, lors de la tournée de l'album Brain Salad Surgery, un concert dut être annulé à Roanoke, Virginie suite à l'effondrement de la scène qui ne pouvait supporter le poids de la batterie de Carl Palmer qui pèse 2 tonnes et demi. Déclin, séparation et réunionshttp://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Emerson,_Lake_and_Palmer&action=edit&section=5 modifier ELP prend ensuite une pause de trois ans pour se ressourcer. En 1977, l'album Works Volume I est un testament de leur savoir-faire, mais révèle également leur perte de contact avec la scène musicale changeante de l'époque. Le groupe tourne aux États-Unis et au Canada en 1977 et 1978 à un rythme effréné de concerts, accompagnés pour certains d'un orchestre complet, qui pèse lourd dans le bilan financier de la tournée. Cet album sera suivi d'un deuxième Works, qui ne sera constitué en fait que de chutes de studio laissées de côté lors de la sélection des pièces du premier volume, dont la fameuse ballade de Greg Lake, I believe in father Christmas qui contient un extrait de La Troika de Prokofiev. À la fin des années 1970, ELP lutte de plus en plus pour rester en contact avec son public, mais n'arrive pas à réagir face à l'avènement du disco, du punk ou de la musique new wave. Au final, le groupe se sépare pour cause de conflits personnels et de vues musicales divergentes. Leur dernier album studio des années 1970,Love Beach (1978), est renié par le groupe, qui avouera l'avoir sorti uniquement pour raisons contractuelles. Et malgré la photo plutôt de mauvais goût de la pochette, cet album n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, surtout la face deux constituée de la suite Memoirs of an Officer and a Gentleman, probablement la meilleure pièce de l'album. En 1986, Emerson et Lake forment le groupe Emerson, Lake and Powell avec le batteur de heavy metal Cozy Powell — Palmer étant entre-temps devenu membre d'Asia. Cette nouvelle incarnation d'ELP ne sort qu'un album, Emerson, Lake and Powell, avant de disparaître. En 1987, Emerson et Palmer fondent le groupe 3, aux côtés de Robert Berry, qui ne sort lui aussi qu'un unique album au cours de sa brève carrière : To the Power of Three (1988). La formation originale d'ELP se réunit une première fois en 1992 pour sortir, un an plus tard, l'album Black Moon. Les tournées mondiales de 1992-1993 sont un succès, et s'achèvent sur une représentation remarquée au Wiltern Theatre de Los Angeles début 1993, largement piratée. Des problèmes de santé (syndrome du canal carpien chez Palmer, RSI à une main pour Emerson) troublent l'enregistrement de l'album In the Hot Seat (1994), qui reçoit un accueil plutôt froid. Emerson et Palmer se remettent, et le groupe entame de nouvelles tournées au Japon, en Amérique du Sud, en Europe, aux États-Unis et au Canada entre 1996 et 1998. Lors de ces concerts, ils jouent, dans des salles plus petites et devant un public plus restreint, des versions de leurs anciens morceaux remises au goût du jour. Ils donnent leur dernier concert à San Diego en 1998. Des conflits autour de l'album suivant du groupe entraînent une nouvelle et ultime séparation. Depuis, Keith Emerson a joué en 2003 avec ses vieux camarades des Nice, puis avec son Keith Emerson Band en Amérique du Nord et en Europe. Carl Palmer tourne plus ou moins régulièrement avec son groupe Carl Palmer Band, jouant des adaptations à la guitare électrique des morceaux pour claviers d'ELP, et a rejoint les trois autres membres d'Asia en 2006 pour une tournée anniversaire. Greg Lake a joué aux États-Unis avec Ringo Starr en 2001, et a également enregistré avec lesWho. ELP était en tête d'affiche du High Voltage Festival 2010 le 25 juillet 2010 à Londres, quarante ans après son premier concert. Catégorie:u